1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile terminal and a step length-calculating method, and more particularly to a mobile terminal and a method of calculating a step length of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a cellular phone comes to be equipped with lots of functions, and there have been proposed ones which calculate consumed calories and the amount of burned fat of the user. For example, a cellular phone calculates a distance over which the user walked based on a step length input by the user and a step count (the number of steps counted) by a pedometer incorporated therein, and then calculates consumed calories and the amount of burned fat of the user.
One of parameters based on which consumed calories and the amount of burned fat of a user are calculated is the step length of the user. Therefore, to accurately calculate consumed calories and the amount of burned fat, the user is required to input an accurate step length of his/hers to the cellular phone.
It should be noted that, conventionally, there has been proposed a moving position measuring device which causes signals to be sent and received between a moving station and at least three fixed stations set respective locations, for determining relative distances therebetween, whereby a host station determines the position of the moving position by computation processing and sends the position to the moving station (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-90014).
However, if an accurate step length cannot be input e.g. due to the user not knowing an accurate step length of his/her own, there arises a problem that the calculation of consumed calories and the amount of burned fat of the user has an error.